Chi-Chi's secret
by Solaire
Summary: This is a story about Chi-Chi and her secret friend.....
1. A secret friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the things described in the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the things described in the story

Chi-Chi's secret: Chapter 1 : A secret friend.

When Goku came home, Chi-Chi was preparing his favourite meal. Goku said hello and walked to little Gotens room.

'Yak', said Goku, 'I'll change your nappy!"

'Goku, Gohan, dinner's ready!' said Chi-Chi.

'Yum, I'm starving, what do we eat?'

'Chips and chicken.'

'Can I visit Twunks aftew dinnew?' asked Gohan with his mouth full.__

'Only if you clean up the table.'

'Sure!' said Gohan, very happy that he had permission to visit Trunks, normally he had to study.

After dinner Gohan picked up Trunks to go to the city together.

'Let's score a chick!' said Trunks.

'Yes, let's go!'

'Goku, what are your plans for tonight?' asked Chi-Chi.

'I'm going to visit Bulma and help her a bit.' 

'With what?' 

'She's pregnant, didn't you know?'

'No, she hasn't told me.'

'Weird, I'll go and ask her if I'm there, see you!'

'Bye!'

After Goku had left Chi-Chi called Bulma.

'This is Bulma.'

'Hi Bulma, Chi-Chi calling.'

'Hi Chi-Chi, how are you?'

'I'm fine. But I have a question for you.'

'Okay, you can ask me everything, you know that, right?'

'Yes, I wanted to ask you why you haven't told me that you're pregnant?'

'Haven't I told you? O Chi-Chi, I'm sorry I haven't told you but Vegeta left me when I just knew it and Trunks is in the puberty…' said Bulma almost crying.

'I understand. If you need help, you can call me on my cell phone or at home, or just come by and visit and stay for a while. How far are you?' 

'Seven months already!' she said enthusiastic. 

'Do you feel well?' 

'Yes, sometimes I'm a bit tired, but that's normal. And how is little Goten doing?' 

'He's ill, but Yamcha is here to take care of him while we are gone, he's so helpful with children, he loves them. See you soon!'

'Bye!'

Chi-Chi hang up and walked outside. She walked to the car and got in. She flew to the city and went to the closest hotel.

'I'd like to have a room, please.'

'Fill in this form, please… Thank you, here is your key, if you need something you can call 222. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here!'

'I think that won't be a problem,' she said while she was thinking of all the things she was going to do.

Chi-Chi put her things in her room and left the hotel with only her credit card. She went to a shop and bought jeans and a very beautiful top and a necklace, a beautiful necklace, she bought some make-up and went to the hairdresser's and asked to plait her hair. She went back to her hotel room and put her close on and her make-up. She walked to the disco and went in. She danced the whole night and met a nice friend and he took her to the restaurantfor a dinner by candlelight.

'Thank youfor the dinner, I'd like to have dinner with you again, this is my phone number. Will you call me again?'

'Of course, I'll call you tomorrow.' said Tanel.

Chi-Chi walked to him and gave him a kiss on his mouth. she turned around and Tanel watched her walk away, her contours were contrasting favourably with the white-yellow moonlight, her plaits were fluttering in the wind. He was astonished about her beautiful contours and hair, but her eyes were the most beautiful, those beautiful black eyes in combination with her black hair, those black talking, sparkling eyes. Tanel was dreaming about Chi-Chi and when he opened his eyes, she was gone…

I hope you liked it, please R&R, there's a next chapter coming soon!!


	2. Cheating

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the things described in the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the things described in the story

Chi-Chi's secret: Chapter 2 : Cheating.

The sun was brightening the room with a yellow glow, when Chi-Chi was still sleeping after a wild night. She woke up because the phone was ringing. She turned around and picked up the phone.

'Hello?' she said with a sleepy voice. 

'There's a call for you from Tanel. do you want to accept the call?'

'Yes, of course!'

'Hi Chi-Chi,how are you?'

'Sleepy, your call waked me.'

'Sorry, what about a dinner by candlelight to make it good?'

'I'm sorry, but… I have to work today.'

'That's a pity.'

'I'll call you as soon as possible.'

'All right!'

After this phone call Chi-Chi went out of bed and put on her close. She packed all her things and left the hotel.

'Honey, I'm home! (…..) Honey, where are you?'

Goku sat down at the table and his eye fell on a letter:   
Sugar,

I went to work, somebody was ill. Be back tomorrow,

Chi-Chi.

Goku walked outside and sat down on a rock and looked up to the beautiful blue sky, when he spotted Krillin. 

'Hi, Krillin.'

'Hi, Goku, how are you?'

'A bit tired, I helped Bulma yesterday, she was making a design for a time-machine.'

'Where's Chi-Chi?'

'She had to work.'

'Do you want to go to the cinema with me?' asked Krillin.

'Where's 18?'

She's taking care of Marron.'

'Let's go! I'm bored!' said Goku.

Goku and Krillin had just left the island when Chi-Chi arrived. She went into the house and sat down at the table. She saw her letter for Goku, and Goku had written something for her too.

Chi-Chi, 

I'm to the cinema with Krillin,   
See you later,

Your Goku.

You won't be my Goku anymore in a while….She was startled by the ringing of the phone.

'Hello?'

'Hi Chi-Chi, Bulma here.'

'Hi Bulma, how are you?'

'Fine, only a bit tired, can I stay with you for a while? Trunks and Gohan can spend more time with each other and then I can have some rest. 

"Ooh, of course, I'd love to! Then I can finally take care of somebody.'

'But Gohan and Goku then?'

'Gohan spends most of his time with Trunks or he studies and Goku is always training or is with Krillin and 18.'

'How is it going between them. I haven't seen them lately.'

'They have a kid, a girl, named Marron.'

'I'll call 18 to congratulate her.'

'When are you coming?'

'I think later this afternoon.'

'Okay!'

After Bulma hung up Chi-Chi walked to little Gotens room. She opened the door carefully, but it was squeaking. She quietly walked into the room barefooted, Yamcha, who was babysitting Goten, was sleeping and Goten was playing in his cradle. She walked to Yamcha, who was sleeping only in his boxer shorts. She bended over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He blinked with his eyes against the fierce light.

'Hi Yamcha, have you slept well?'

'Yes, very good.'

Yamcha stood up and looked at Chi-Chi and said to her:

'Chi-Chi, you're so beautiful! I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. You're beautiful black hair and beautiful black eyes. I was completely paralysed, I couldn't keep my eyes from your beautiful, dazzling body.'

'You're body is divine, your beautiful chest, and your beautiful strong, powerful arms and your beautiful face!' said Chi-Chi while she was walking to Yamcha. She looked him deep in his eyes and moved her hands up to his chest, and successively she kissed in his neck and put her hands on his rear and started to dance with him. Yamcha put his tongue in Chi-Chi's mouth and put his hands on her tits. Chi-Chi picked a towel from the table and blindfolded him. She guided him to the bedroom and took the bandage of. He looked in her beautiful black eyes and teared her shirt open. Chi-Chi slowly moved her hands to the front and pulled his boxer shorts down. She took her bra of and laid down on the bed. Yamcha took of her skirt and string and felt every move of her. Chi-Chigrabbed Yamcha's hair and Yamcha came the same time Chi-Chi did. They were enjoying each other when the were rudely interrupted by the crying of little Goten. 

Chi-Chi got out of bed and gave Yamcha his boxer shorts back and said: 

'You can better leave before Goku gets home, and we'll do it over again, okay?'

'Of course!' said Yamcha, very happy.

Chi-Chi walked to little Gotens room and gave him his bottle. Yamcha entered the room, put on his clothes, gave Chi-Chi a farewell kiss and left without saying anything, but with a big smile on his face…..

Hope you liked the sequel of the first chapter…Sorry that it took so long, but I was busy with school. Please review!!!!! Greetings, Sophie.


	3. The truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the things described in the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the things described in the story

Chi-Chi's secret: Chapter 3 : The truth.

Chi-Chi was doing the dishes when Goku came home. 

'Hi honey, how are you?'

'Not so good.'

'What's wrong? You can tell me everything,' said Goku while he walked to Chi-Chi and gave her a kiss.

'I'll tell you, please sit down.'

'I don't want to be your wife anymore.'

'What? You're kidding right!'

'No, I'm not. You're never at home and when I have to work you stay at home, it seems like you're trying to avoid me, so I don't need you anymore, you're always training with Krillin, or helping Bulma, and I think it's good that you help Bulma, but you're never there for me.'

'Why are you doing this to me, I still love you, honey, please give me time to make it right again.'

'I won't give you time to make it right again, I don't love you anymore, just leave me alone, I don't need you anymore, just go and take your stuff with you, here you have the divorce papers.'

'You can't do this to me, I don't know where to go.'

'Liar, you can go to Krillin.'

'I'm sorry, please, Chi-Chi, give me one more chance!'

'No, leave me alone. Leave, just leave!'

Goku picked up his disc man, some clothes and pictures of Gohan and Goten and left without saying anything.

Just after Chi-Chi had thrown Goku out of the house Bulma arrived. 

'Hi Chi-Chi, how is it going around here?'

'Chi-Chi. where's Gohan?' asked Trunks.

'Upstairs,' said Chi-Chi.

'It's going bad here,' said Chi-Chi and started to cry.

'Ooh, Chi-Chi, what's wrong? Just sit down, I'll get you some water.'

'I..I just…I just threw Goku out.'

'Ooh, Chi-Chi, why?' said Bulma, trying to calm Chi-Chi down.

'He was never at home, always training or visiting Krillin and 18 to see how baby Marron was doing, he never paid any attention to me, Gohan and Goten, so I toldhim to leave."

'But what are you going to do now?'

'I don't know, because Goku was never there for me and I got a new friend, I was cheating on Goku. I think I'll break up with him and start all over again.'

'I'll help you as much as I can.'

'Thank you Bulma, you're a good friend. How are you?'

'I feel good, but I'm pretty tired now, because the trip was pretty long.'

'You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch, and Trunks can sleep in Gohan's room, he has two beds in his room."

'Okay, goodnight!'

'Sleep well!'

After Bulma had gone upstairs Chi-Chi started to prepare dinner. Gohan and Trunks came down and Chi-Chi said to them: 

'I have to tell you something, let's sit down on the couch. I'm going to divorce from Goku.'

Gohan stared at his mom and started to cry. 

'Why, mom, why divorce, I love dad, I love dad.'

Gohan jumped up and ran outside. 

'Gohan, come back, I'll explain it to you.' 

Gohan turned around and stood still. His eyes were red of crying.

'Why mom, explain, please.'

Chi-Chi walked to Gohan and took him inside. 

'Every time I came home Goku wasn't around when I needed him, he was always training or visiting Krillin, 18 and Marron, it's seemed that he was avoiding me. I missed him really, so I told him that I want to divorce from him. You can decide for yourself where you're going to live, here or with your dad.'

'Can I live with both of you?'

'Of course, and Trunks, can I speak private with Gohan, please?'

'Of course, I'll go outside.'

'Gohan, I have to tell you something else too, I was cheating on Goku.'

'What? Why?'

'I missed somebody who loved me.'

'With who do you have a relationship?'

'With somebody you don't know and Yamcha.'

'With 2 persons, how dare you mom!'

'I only love Yamcha.'

'But, I don't get it, I don't want that you're going to divorce.'

'I'll help you Gohan, I'll always love you.'

'I know.'

They were startled by the ringing of the phone. 

'Chi-Chi here.'

'Hi Chi-Chi, Yamcha here, can I come over?'

'I have to tell you something.'

'I'm going to divorce Goku.'

'Ooh, Chi-Chi, why?'

'I'll explain that when you are here.'

'I'll be there soon.'

Gohan stood up and got outside. 

'Hi Gohan, want to go to the city and score a chick?'

'Yes, good idea!'

'Mom, I'm going to the city!'

'Don't make it to late,' said Chi-Chi thinking about the whole situation. 

'Okay!'

After Goku and Trunks left Yamcha arrived at Chi-Chi's place. 

'Hi Chi-Chi,' said Yamcha, and gave Chi-Chi a kiss on her cheek.

They went inside and…..

Hope you liked the third chapter. Please R&R.


End file.
